Independent Long Island
Independent Long Island (ILI) is a new country project, and considers itself a junior or developing Fourth World nation — a Fourth World nation is a large country or nation without a state, while a Fifth World nation is a small country or nation without a state. While the project's emphasis is in creating a viable and independent new country, and seceding from the United States, the proposal for Independent Long Island statehood — "51st state" scenario — will also be seriously considered if it finds sufficient support with the local residents. However, regardless of what the project actually achieves in the long or short term, a degree of independence is still required even in the 51st state scenario, since that would still require double secession: from both New York City and New York State. The Independent Long Island project was officially started on August 20, 2007 with the writing of a formal press release, and has so far attracted significant media attention. The project was started for essentially four reasons: First, when Long Islanders wish to distinguish themselves virtually from other areas and people of the United States, they are forced to use the Principality of Liechtenstein's .LI Top-Level Domain (TLD). While this may be sensible esthetically and superficially, the .LI TLD provides no real technical advantages in search engines, since the Principality of Liechtenstein and Long Island are different entities, on different continents, of completely different natures, and they don't even share the same official language. Second, colloquial usage of the term "Long Island" or "the Island" refers only to the suburban Nassau and Suffolk counties, while the more urban Brooklyn and Queens are not always thought of as being part of Long Island since they are politically part of New York City, although geographically they are still part of the island. Third, the Native American name for Long Island is Paumanok, meaning "Land of Tribute". This was due to the fact that more warlike tribes in the areas surrounding the island forced the relatively peaceful Long Islanders to give tributes and payment in order to avoid attacks. Despite the name change since the days of Columbus, however, the character of the island has still not changed, since it is still surrounded by more belligerent tribes, who still demand tribute. Fourth, a geographically and politically united Long Island needed a new name to reflect its territorial integrity more closely, a new name which also meant that it was no longer the island that pays tribute, and a name which translated into a unique and independent TLD, better representing Long Islanders. The new name that was given to the island is Independent Long Island (ILI), a name which clearly means that it no longer pays tribute, and the TLD which today represents this entity is the .ILI TLD, managed by the Cesidian Root. Independent Long Island (ILI) today also has its own flag, and hopes to develop its own independent culture. The Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, President and Founder of the Cesidian Root, an intercontinental Internet, is acting as Governor of ILI, and will guide it either towards complete secession from the United States, or 51st statehood. ILI has all the trappings of a new country. Geographic Long Island is the most populated island in the contiguous United States. It is also the 17th most populous island in the world, ahead of Ireland, Sicily and Jamaica. With a combined population of over 7.5 million, the new nation would have more people than 39 states. See also * Fourth World * Macronations * Micronations * Jus cerebri humani External links *ILI national Web site *.ILI TLD Web site *ILI national flag *Old Long Island wiki article *Old Long Island Zip Codes *Brooklyn and Queens 718 area code *Brooklyn and Queens 347 area code (cell) *Brooklyn and Queens 917 area code (cell) *Nassau 516 area code *Suffolk 631 area code *NANPA Area Code Map of New York City References *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island (ILI), PR.com, 31 August 2007 *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island, Eworldwire, 6 September 2007 *Independent Long Island … whatever that means, by Henry E. Powderly II, LI Biz Blog, 6 September 2007 *What Has the Hamptons, 4 Airports and a Hankering for Independence?, by Corey Kilgannon, New York Times, 22 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) Project Now Accepts '51st State' Scenario, PR.com, 29 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) declares war on Myanmar and 'invades' its Internet, openPR.com, 8 October 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) contemplates on whether to join the Commonwealth, PRLog.org, 21 December 2007 *State of the Island Address, ILINews.wordpress.com, 1 January 2008 *Trying Again and Again to Secede, by Clyde Haberman, New York Times, 30 April 2008 *North American Secessionist Convention, Free State Observer, 22 November 2008 *Should Long Island Become A State?, by Linda Tagliaferro, About.com, 6 May 2009 *Разъединенные Штаты Америки (The DisUnited States of America), by Андрей Яшлавский (Andrey Yashlavsky), Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets), 6 May 2009 Category:Nations Category:Macronations Category:Fourth World Category:MPR Category:UMMOA